Generic dispensing devices are known from the prior art. They are used in particular for dispensing drugs in liquid form. Such dispensing devices comprise all the components required for dispensing and are transportable thanks to their usually small and compact design.
Depending on their intended application, particular forms of dispensing are required in certain generic dispensing devices. For example, in a dispensing device for eye drops, it is required that the medium comes out of the outlet opening in droplet form and does not form into a jet. To obtain these or similarly adapted forms of dispensing, it is known from the prior art that flow brakes are provided. These flow brakes are narrow passage points or ducts through which the medium must flow on the way to the outlet opening, wherein depending on the cross-sectional area of the duct transverse to the flow direction and on the length of the duct in the flow direction a restriction effect of varying intensity is achieved.
However, it is frequently necessary to redesign the flow brakes for different applications and/or different media, in order to obtain the specifically required restriction effect. This recurrent design effort is regarded as a drawback.